


Heartbeats

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deaf Character, Deaf Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they’re sixteen they steal some of Stiles’ dad’s alcohol. They’re a little tipsy when Stiles starts whining about how he’s still never kissed anyone. He makes a face and signs, “I’m sixteen, Scott. This is ridiculous. I’m gonna wither up and die before I ever kiss anyone.” His signing is a little loose and sloppy from the alcohol, and when he finishes he collapses backward on the bed, sighing like the world is crumbling around him. </p>
<p>Scott leans over him, rolls his eyes, and signs, “I’ll kiss you if it means you’ll shut up about it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [scott/stiles reverse bang.](http://scilesreversebang.tumblr.com/)
> 
> the art for it is by [Jean](http://ironpe.tumblr.com/) and is located [here.](http://thegeekindenial.tumblr.com/post/92831499521/heres-the-2nd-fic-for-my-sciles-reversebang) It's really really incredible and it was a pleasure to write for it. 
> 
> beta'd as always, by [sarah,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redweathertiger) who is an angel and made this a billion times better than it originally was.

One second everything is perfectly normal. He’s seven years old and on his way home from school, and his mom is singing along to whatever song is on the radio. She’s loud and a little off key, and Stiles is rolling his eyes and begging her to stop. 

The next second the car in front of them is swerving off the road to avoid something, there’s a loud explosion as another car collides with theirs, and then they’re spinning. Stiles screws up his eyes, balls his hands into fists and listens as his mom repeats, “I’m sorry, honey. I’m so sorry.” Like it was her fault. 

The car stops moving as suddenly as it started. Stiles can feel a trickle of blood running down from his nose, but he’s hardly paying attention to it. His chest is tight, and for a second he thinks he’s dying. He pulls in desperate breath after desperate breath and eventually it actually feels like it’s getting somewhere. His chest loosens, his breathing slows, and finally he opens his eyes back up. 

His mom is slumped in her seat, not moving, with blood trickling out of her ear. Stiles shuts his eyes tight again, feeling like the world is spinning too quickly around him, and tries to keep his breathing steady. It’s not until the EMTs arrive and start trying to talk to him that he even notices the world has gone silent. 

***

At the hospital, his dad keeps coming in and out of his room with different doctors. Melissa is there too, and she stays with Stiles whenever his dad has to leave. She only leaves briefly to go pick Scott up from school. 

Shortly after she gets back with Scott in tow, Stiles’ dad comes back in his room with the notebook and pen he’s been using to communicate with Stiles. 

He writes something down in it and sets it down in front of Stiles: 

_The hearing loss is permanent. I’m so sorry._

Losing his hearing is nothing compared to losing his mom, so Stiles barely even sees why it matters. Doesn’t even cry. Just nods and tries to grasp what his life is going to be like now that everything has changed so radically. 

***

When Stiles finally gets to come home from the hospital, it’s two weeks later. He’d had a lot of broken bones as well, a lot of his ribs, and his left arm was pretty much shattered, and they needed to know that everything was healing correctly and that there weren’t going to be any other problems. 

His dad carries him inside, lays him down on the couch and brings him some food. He has a notebook with him. The doctors had suggested someone to his dad who could help Stiles learn lip reading, and she’d come by the hospital for a few hours every day, but Stiles has barely gotten any better at it. When he tries it he barely catches anything that people are saying, and he can only really understand short sentences. So, he’s mostly still communicating with people by writing back and forth with them. 

_If you want to learn sign language, I found a class at the rec center you can take. I’d learn it with you, and I’m sure Scott would too. It’s totally up to you, but I know you’re struggling with reading lips, and I looked into it and most people never really get better at lip reading than understanding about 60% of what’s said. And that’s even with people they know really well. And I just think it’d be nice if you had an easier way to talk to people that you interact with a lot._

Stiles doesn’t answer right away. Reading lips is really hard, but he feels like he’s getting at least slightly better. He thinks it might be nice though, learning a way to communicate that’s actually catered to him. And there might be other deaf people there and Stiles thinks it’d probably be good to meet some other people like him. They’ll get it, in a way that no one else can. The fact that he can’t just hold a conversation with people the way he used to has been really frustrating and kind of lonely and it’d be nice to know other people who have struggled with that. 

He nods, says, “Yeah, okay,” and his dad comes closer to smiling than he has since the wreck. 

***

The class ends up being at a time when his dad has to work. His dad finds someone to teach him privately when he’s not on shift, and Melissa takes Stiles and Scott to the classes instead. 

The first day, they learn more about the history of ASL than anything else. The instructor speaks out loud, but she does it slowly and makes sure to face the class. Stiles picks up on some of what she’s saying, but it’s frustrating to know he keeps missing parts. There’s a projector putting key points of what she’s saying onto a screen to make it easier for the deaf and hard of hearing people in the class, and he mostly focuses on that. 

At the end of the first class, she teaches them the alphabet. She forms each letter carefully and then walks around the room, gently correcting people who have the placement wrong. 

***  
Stiles practices the alphabet the whole way home in the car. It’s a nice distraction, something to keep his mind off the way it still feels hard to breathe whenever he’s in a car. 

***  
A couple of days later, Scott comes over after he gets out of school. 

Stiles hasn’t been going since the accident. His dad has been looking into the best place for him to go now that he’s deaf, but he hasn’t chosen anywhere yet. There’s a school for the deaf a few towns over that he’s probably going to end up at, but his dad hasn’t completely made up his mind yet. 

The fact that his mom is never coming back is just starting to really settle in Stiles’ mind. Right after the accident it was like he knew but it just wasn’t getting through to him. He was more numb than sad, but for the past couple of days it’s been all he can think about. And the moment that Scott comes running into his room, it’s like he already knows Stiles is upset. 

He stops in front of Stiles, and says, “Hey, I think I’m really getting the hang of the alphabet. I bet I can cheer you up,” and waits for Stiles to respond. 

Stiles nods to show he understood that. It’s getting a little bit easier to read Scott’s lips, they practically share a brain anyway. He picks up on enough of the words to fill in the gaps but it’s still frustrating. Scott grins and stands in front of him. “Okay,” he says out loud, and then he holds his right hand up in front of him, his pointer and middle fingers raised together, making the sign for “U”.

He continues with the signs for R, A, Q, and T, getting steadily redder as he goes, and hiding his face behind his left hand. And when Stiles figures out that his best friend just literally signed “U R A QT.” to him, he feels a rush of fondness and he can’t help the grin that spreads over his face. 

“You are such a colossal dork,” he says, shoving at Scott playfully. “Come on, let’s play some video games. We can practice signing later.” 

“But that totally worked, right?” Scott says. “You feel at least a tiny bit better now, don’t you?” 

“You know what, Scotty? Weirdly enough, I do.” 

Scott grins at him, pleased with himself, and pleased that Stiles is feeling better, and sits down beside him. 

***

When they’re sixteen they steal some of Stiles’ dad’s alcohol. They’re a little tipsy when Stiles starts whining about how he’s still never kissed anyone. He makes a face and signs, “I’m sixteen, Scott. This is ridiculous. I’m gonna wither up and die before I ever kiss anyone.” His signing is a little loose and sloppy from the alcohol, and when he finishes he collapses backward on the bed, sighing like the world is crumbling around him. 

Scott leans over him, rolls his eyes, and signs, “I’ll kiss you if it means you’ll shut up about it.” 

Stiles just lays there for a minute while that sinks in, his gaze flickering to Scott’s mouth, and then he nods. 

There’s a pause and then Scott’s moving toward him, their lips brushing together, soft, timid and a little wet. Stiles isn’t quite sure what he’s doing, but he likes it, likes the way Scott’s lips feel pressed against his, likes the way it makes something warm bubble up inside him. 

Scott pulls away after a few soft presses of lips and asks if Stiles wants to play video games. They don’t talk about the kiss, but it’s not awkward. They’ve always been comfortable with each other, and Stiles thinks maybe this could turn into something more than one kiss. They just need some time to process it. 

***

Scott gets bitten the next night by something in the woods. 

Stiles spends the whole day after that researching, feeling a weird thrumming through his body as more and more signs point to werewolf. 

He texts Scott asking him to come over and gets fidgety while he waits, decides to look up the sign for werewolf, because he’s never been taught it. It turns out that you just do the signs for man and wolf, and that’s pretty boring, Stiles had been hoping for something more interesting. 

When Scott gets there things don’t go as well as Stiles had hoped. Scott’s convinced Stiles is messing with him and the more Stiles pushes it the angrier Scott gets, until they’re in each other’s faces, hands flying as they try and sign everything they’re feeling. Stiles eventually gets so pissed that he turns around, so that he can’t see what Scott is saying anymore. 

There’s a moment of nothing and then Scott’s hand is on his shoulder. The touch is gentle, as though all the fight has gone out of Scott and Stiles turns back around. 

“I’m sorry,” Scott signs. 

Stiles relaxes. “I just want you to be safe.” 

“I know. It’s just a lot to take in.” 

Stiles nods. He’s not sure Scott actually believes him yet, but it’s progress. 

“Stay the night?” Stiles asks. It’s a full moon and he wants to keep an eye on him. 

***

When the moon comes out, Scott’s eyes flash gold and he grows fangs and claws. He looks at Stiles with terror in his eyes, and Stiles is by his side in a second. He takes Scott’s face in his hands, and says, “It’s okay, Scott. You’re okay. You’re still you. I know you can control this.” 

He doesn’t speak out loud very much anymore. It’s always weird not knowing how loud he’s being or what he sounds like, but he feels comfortable doing it around Scott, especially in this moment. They have bigger things to worry about. 

Scott grimaces, his eyes flickering gold, and his fists balled up tight. Stiles pushes him down so that he’s sitting on the bed and then crawls into his lap. He keeps his hands on Scott’s face and leans his head against Scott’s shoulder. “Shh, shh, it’s okay. You’re okay. Stay with me Scott.” 

Scott growls, deep in his throat, and Stiles knows he should be afraid, but he’s not. It’s Scott. Scott would never hurt him. 

They stay like that a long time, Scott growling, and shaking, and Stiles trying to soothe him, before eventually it all seems to stop. 

Stiles backs up a little, and signs, “Are you okay?” 

Scott nods, signs, “Just don’t stop touching me,” and takes both of Stiles’ hands in his. Stiles pulls him down beside him on the bed, and they fall asleep curled up together. 

***

When they’re seventeen Stiles spends two weeks trying to figure out the perfect way to ask Scott to prom. He’s pretty sure they’ve been dancing around the edges of a romantic relationship since their kiss the previous year, and he’s ready to finally do something about it. 

He still hasn’t thought of anything when he comes home from school to find a bow tie on his pillow. He picks it up and there’s a note underneath it. 

_“It matches mine. Do you want to go to prom with me?” -Scott”_

Stiles grins and turns on his computer. Scott is thankfully on Skype, and Stiles sends a video chat request. Scott answers halfway through the first ring, and Stiles signs, “Yes, I’ll go to prom with you. But only if you promise to make out with me in the back of a limo at some point.” 

He waggles his eyebrows, and Scott laughs, and signs, “Deal.” 

***

Stiles feels really weird when they first walk into prom. He hasn’t gone to the same school as Scott since the accident, so he barely remembers most of the other students. Scott and him do still hang out with a couple of people, and he can see them scattered around the dance floor. 

It’s in the school gym, because Beacon Hills is too cheap to spring for anywhere nicer. The room has been filled with red and white balloons and streamers, but he can see Allison and Kira dancing toward the middle of the room. Scott had brief things with both of them before Stiles and he kissed and Stiles wonders if it ever feels weird to them that they have an ex in common. They seem happy though. They’re both grinning and blushing as they slow dance. 

Boyd and Erica are dancing more toward the edge of the crowd. Stiles is a little surprised Erica was able to drag Boyd to something like this, but then again Boyd’s never really been able to say no to Erica. 

He can’t find Lydia, but he assumes she’s already found someone to drag off to an empty classroom so they can make out. That would be just like Lydia. 

The music is so loud that Stiles can feel it vibrating through his body, and he turns to Scott and signs, “Do you want to dance?” 

Scott nods, and grabs Stiles’ hand, pulling him out onto the dance floor. 

***

They get bored of the dance after an hour or so and Stiles latches onto Scott’s arm, tugging him outside. 

He knows the lacrosse field well because he’s always come to as many of Scott’s games as he can, sitting on the bleachers and cheering even when Scott was just a benchwarmer. 

He leads the way there, and then ducks up underneath the bleachers, dragging Scott with him and flopping onto the ground. He digs a flask out of his suit jacket and takes a long drink from it, wincing as he passes it to Scott. The grass is itchy underneath his legs, even through his suit pants, but he tries to ignore it as he watches Scott take a drink. Stiles leans in after Scott swallows, pressing them together, and capturing Scott’s lips in a kiss. 

Scott responds enthusiastically twisting his fingers in Stiles’ hair and leaning back so that they fall gently to the ground. Stiles situates himself on top of him and when he pulls off for a second, Scott signs “Does fooling around underneath the bleachers count as me upholding my end of the bargain or do we need to find the limo.” 

Stiles grins and rolls his eyes, the action all fondness and leans back down to capture Scott’s lips again, his fingers working over the buttons of his shirt. 

***

Their high school graduations fall on the same day, and it’s more than a little infuriating because they both had been looking forward to attending each other’s. They make plans to meet up afterwards though, late at night on the big hill by the preserve. 

When Stiles arrives, Scott already has a giant blanket laid out and he’s laying on it. Stiles flops down on the grass beside him and Scott looks over at him, signs, “I’m proud of you.” 

“I’m proud of you too.” 

He leans in and kisses him, slow, but with a desperate edge. He knows they’re both thinking about how soon they’ll be in college and how they’ll have to go for long periods of time without seeing each other. He doesn’t want to talk about it though, just wants to be with Scott, here in this moment, and forget about it for a little while. 

When they finally pull apart, Stiles points out the constellation _Canis Major_ and tells Scott it’s always been his favorite because his mom used to tell him a story about it whenever they could find it in the sky. 

Scott nudges Stiles’ side to get him to look back over at him and smiles softly and signs, “You know what my favorite constellation is?” 

“What?” 

Scott traces his fingertips lightly over the moles on Stiles’ cheek, and then signs, “That one.” 

Stiles shoves at him, and signs, “Oh my god, you massive nerd. Every time I think you can’t get any cheesier you prove me wrong.”

He’s smiling happily though, and he knows there’s a blush spreading over his cheeks. 

They lay there for a while. Not talking, but then Scott signs, “Have you ever thought about whether or not the bite would bring back your hearing?” 

“I’ve thought about it a few times, just out of curiosity, but at this point, I wouldn’t want it to. Being deaf is such a huge part of me now that it would feel weird to go back to hearing. Like yeah, being deaf sucks sometimes. It’s inconvenient as fuck a lot of times, and people can be total dicks about it. Plus, I know it’s gonna be harder for me to do shit like find a job because idiots are going to discriminate. But I don’t know, there are parts of it I like too.” 

“Like what?” Scott signs. 

Stiles shrugs, and signs, “It helps me focus. That’s probably weird because you would think with it being so quiet my thoughts would run a million miles a minute. They don’t though, not any more than they did when I was hearing. The world was so loud before, and I’d get so distracted by all the noise. That doesn’t happen anymore. It’s nice. I kind of miss stuff like hearing my friends laugh.” He shrugs again. “But even stuff like that still exists, just differently. I like leaning against your chest and feeling you shake with laughter. Being deaf definitely sucks at times. I would never say it doesn’t. I’m just saying it’s not all bad.”

Scott nods his head and scoots in closer to Stiles, knocking their shoulders together. 

“I used to feel really guilty anytime I got frustrated about being deaf. I would get so pissed at myself because my mom lost her life and here I was feeling sorry for myself when all I lost was my hearing. You know? Like I knew it was a big deal, but at least I was still alive. I felt like I didn’t have any room to complain when at least I had that. But I don’t know. I don’t think that’s how my mom would want me to feel.”

“I don’t think so either. If people couldn’t feel frustrated or upset over something just because someone, somewhere had it worse, no one would ever be able to feel frustrated over anything. There’s always going to be someone that has it worse, but that doesn’t make your frustration any less valid.” 

When he finishes signing that he lets his hand drop back down and Stiles scoots in closer, lacing their fingers together and pressing his nose against Scott’s neck, smiling against his skin. 

***

They go to college on opposite sides of the country. It’s the first time in their lives they’ve ever spent so much time away from each other and it’s terrible. Stiles is always looking to his side expecting to see Scott there, and it never gets any easier when he’s not. 

They skype every night, but it’s not the same, and it’s frustrating as hell. There’s awful video lag from the shitty wifi in the dorms, and signing gets lost sometimes and they have to resort to typing in what they want to say. It gives him flashbacks to when he first went deaf and he didn’t know how to sign and communicating with Scott was hard. Stiles wants to be able to touch him, to run his fingers through his hair, to feel Scott’s lips against his. He wants to be able to talk to him without having to write it down. He just wants to be in the same damn room as the love of his life for the first time in three months.

So, when he realizes there’s a long weekend coming up, he scrounges up all the money he has left and buys the cheapest plane ticket he can find back to California. 

He panics on the plane. He’s not really fond of flying, and he’s nervous about seeing Scott. He’s afraid Scott’s going to think it was dumb of him to fly in when they’re supposed to see each other in a month when the semester ends anyway. 

He thinks the lady next to him is trying to calm him down, but he can’t find it in him to focus enough on her to be able to read her lips. He nods his head politely every now and then and tries to slow his breathing down. He eventually gives up, rolling over and acting like he’s going to try and get some sleep. 

When he makes it to Scott’s dorm he realizes he can’t get in without Scott so he stands outside and texts him. Not wanting to ruin the surprise he says, “I think there’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. Go outside. Let’s watch it together.” 

Scott replies back, “Are you sure? I haven’t heard anything about one.” 

“I’m sure, Scotty boy. Just get your ass outside. I think it’s starting.” 

Scott sends back, “Okay, okay,” and Stiles shoves his phone back in his pocket, pacing in front of the building to try and get rid of some of his nervous energy. 

He sees the door open out of the corner of his eye and when he turns to face it, Scott sees him immediately. Scott’s face lights up and he does a shimmying little dance as he starts to run toward him. 

Stiles grins and takes off running so he can meet him halfway, not caring how much it feels like a scene straight out of a romantic comedy. When they collide against each other they cling tightly, just holding each other. 

When Scott finally lets go, he steps back and signs, “What are you doing here?” He’s grinning from ear to ear and his signing involves a lot more flailing of his arms than it usually does so Stiles can tell he’s excited. He lets go of all of the worries he had on the plane. 

“I wanted to see you,” he signs, shrugging, as a grin spreads over his face. 

Scott smiles back, and pulls him in for another hug. Stiles can feel Scott breathing in the scent of his hair. He dips his head down so he can bury his face in Scott’s neck, breathing in the smell of his skin. 

Eventually Scott grabs his hand and pulls him back toward the building. When they make it into Scott’s room, Scott immediately starts tugging on Stiles’ clothes, trying to get them off. He gets his shirt off and then Stiles is being pushed back against the door. Scott kisses him, hot, deep, and lingering. When he finally does pull away, he just moves to Stiles’ neck instead. His fingers falling to the button of Stiles jeans. 

He pauses for a minute, looking up at Stiles with his head cocked, questioning if it’s okay, and giving Stiles time to push his hands away. Stiles nods, and presses in to kiss Scott again as Scott goes back to working on his jeans. 

They manage to lose all of their clothes, throwing them haphazardly all around Scott’s room and then Stiles is pushing Scott down onto his bed, and climbing up on top of him. He straddles Scott, sitting up on his waist and signing, “Where’s your roommate?” 

“I texted him while we were on the way up. Told him my boyfriend was in town and we needed a couple of hours if he didn’t mind.” 

Stiles grins and nods, before signing, “I’m going to make it the best two hours of your life.” 

Scott smirks but he signs, “I have no doubt.” 

Stiles runs his palms over the skin of Scott’s chest, curving his hands over his shoulders when he reaches them, relishing the fact he can actually touch him for the first time in what feels like forever. 

Scott grins up at him, placing his hands on Stiles waist and grinding up against him. 

“Rude,” Stiles signs. “I was trying to take my time.” 

Scott just keeps smiling at him, and Stiles ducks his head down, biting gently at the skin of Scott’s chest, pulling a bruise to the surface. It won’t last long, because sometimes being a werewolf sucks, but Stiles likes to leave them anyway. 

He trails a series of kisses and gentle bites down Scott’s stomach, and then bites at his thigh, leaving another mark behind there. He curls his fingers around Scott’s dick, giving it a few slow tugs. He watches the way Scott’s body tenses, and the way his head falls back against the mattress, his mouth dropping open. 

When Stiles takes Scott into his mouth Scott’s hands tangle in his sheets. Stiles pulls them off though, moving them to his hair instead. He likes the way Scott tugs on it when something feels good, likes to use that as a marker of how he’s doing since he can’t hear the sounds Scott is making. 

He goes slow, but does his best to make it good, taking Scott as deep as he can as often as he can. It’s not too long before he can feel Scott start to tremble and when he loses control enough that his hips start moving, Stiles pulls off, starts to use his hand instead. He moves back up Scott’s body, leans in so that he can feel Scott’s breath against his cheek as he moans, and see the way his eyes are falling shut. 

When he can tell he’s seconds away from coming, he kisses him so that he can feel the moan against his lips as Scott lets go, come splashing out over both of their stomachs as well as Stiles’ hand. 

It takes Scott a few moments to recover but before Stiles knows it Scott’s rolling them so that he’s on top, and moving to return the favor. 

***

Later, after they’ve showered together to clean off, they lay down in Scott’s bed. Scott moves so that his head is on Stiles’ chest and Stiles can tell that he’s listening to his heartbeat. He takes Scott’s hand in his and wraps his fingers around his wrist. He can feel the beat of Scott’s heart through the thin skin. He focuses in on it, grounding himself to the beat of it and letting it lull him to sleep. 

***

When they’re 27, Scott proposes. They’re in the kitchen, Stiles sitting on the counter while Scott cooks, and they’re arguing about something pointless. 

Scott puts a pan on the stove and even though Stiles can’t hear the clang it makes, he knows it was more violent than entirely necessary from the way water sloshes out over the edges. 

Stiles rolls his eyes and continues with his rant. He’s halfway through the point he’s trying to make, his signing more tense and quick than it usually is as he tries to get out everything he’s trying to say. Scott just starts smiling at him, cocking his head and shaking it slightly and Stiles glares at him, stopping his current sentence to sign, “What are you smiling at?” instead. 

“This is the dumbest argument anyone has ever had in the history of the world,” Scott signs back, before stepping in between Stiles legs, grinning up at him. 

Stiles can’t stay angry while Scott is looking at him like that, and he feels all the frustration and anger drain from his body. 

Scott leans in, brushing his lips over the skin of Stiles’ jaw, and then he backs up. He smiles the biggest smile Stiles has ever seen and then he signs, “Will you marry me? I want to spend my entire life having ridiculous arguments with you and marathoning dumb movies from inside blanket forts.” 

Stiles grins at him, his heart beating a million miles a minutes, and then he nods his head, signing, “Yeah, idiot, I’ll marry you.” 

Scott steps into his space and kisses him until Stiles runs out of air, and the water on the stove starts boiling over.

***

When they’re 30, they adopt a daughter. A beautiful little girl, with dark curly hair that kind of reminds Stiles of Scott’s. She’s also deaf, and they fall in love the minute they see her. They name her Claudia. 

She’s only a couple of months old and whenever Stiles holds her he’s terrified he’s going to break her somehow. She just looks so tiny and fragile that it always makes something clench up in his chest. 

The first night they get to bring her home, Stiles has trouble leaving her alone. Once they put her down, he lingers for nearly half an hour, stroking the soft skin of her hands with his fingertip and watching her breathe. Scott stands behind him, hooking his chin over Stiles’ shoulder and brushing his nose against Stiles’ cheek. 

Stiles finally brings himself to leave and Scott and him head into the living room to watch a movie. They curl up on the couch underneath a blanket, but ten minutes in Stiles gets fidgety. 

“Do you want to go check on her?” Scott signs. 

Stiles nods, and pushes the blanket off, standing up to walk back to the nursery. Scott follows and Stiles stands in her doorway, just watching her breathe.

After a few minutes, his stiffens his resolve and walks back toward the living room, grabbing Scott’s hand as he goes. 

They settle back on the couch and Scott hits play, spreading the blanket back over them and tangling his legs with Stiles. It only takes ten minutes for Stiles to get fidgety again. 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles signs. He moves to get up, but then he stands in front of Scott, and signs, “How are you so calm about this?” 

“I’m not,” Scott signs back. “I’m terrified I’m going to fuck up, and I’m constantly listening for her heartbeat. But I also know that I have you, and you’re going to be such a great father. I know you are.” 

Stiles nods, signs, “You are too.” 

“Do you want to sleep in the nursery tonight?” Scott signs. 

Stiles looks at him sharply, afraid to hope he’s serious, and signs, “On the floor?” 

“Yeah,” Scott signs, shrugging. “I really don’t think you’re going to get any sleep unless we do.” 

Stiles takes a deep breath, puffing out his cheeks and lets it all out at once. “Yeah, let’s do that.” 

Scott grabs the blanket and heads for the nursery, and Stiles follows behind, stopping in their room to grab their comforter and their pillows. 

He spreads the comforter out on the floor and lets the pillows drop and then he goes and checks on Claudia one last time. 

When he finally walks away from her crib, Scott has already situated himself on the floor. Stiles drops down beside him and curls in close, pressing his nose against Scott’s neck. 

He pulls away for long enough to sign, “Are you sure she’s going to be okay?” 

Scott signs back, “I’m sure,” and pulls Stiles back flush against his body. 

Stiles lays there for what feels like a century, his head on Scott’s chest so he can feel him breathing. He times his own breaths with Scott’s letting them get deep and heavy, and eventually he’s able to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr over [here.](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com)


End file.
